


present

by trixiechick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, some vague sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Victor wishes Yuri a happy birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> making some assumptions here, but... Happy Birthday, Yuri!!! you were born to make history!!!

 

 

Victor got back from brushing his teeth to the best possible sight in his bed: Yuri rubbing Makkachin's belly while smiling at the naughty pooch beautifully.

The way his chest felt seeing this... Victor shook off the feeling that he was actually in far too deep, because he _much_ preferred the idea that he was in over his head than that he had all the answers. He quietly closed the door to his bedroom.

"Look who's spoiled!" Victor sighed dramatically. He arranged himself on the bed next to Yuri, looking into Makkachin's innocent and sweet eyes. "I _specifically_ told you not to steal any steamed buns! Look how worried you made us all!" Victor pouted. Makkachin just panted happily in reply.

"Papa is just being bratty because he's so glad you're ok, Makkachin," Yuri told the pooch, kissing his nose. 

Makkachin was practically _gloating_ at Victor with his pleased pants. 

"Maybe Papa is just wishing Mama would give _him_ belly rubs," Victor said cutely.

"W-wait, wait, don't make me _Mama_!" Yuri objected, his glasses slipping down his nose. Adorable. 

Victor laid down, stretching his arm over his head. "Ah, you didn't object to the belly rub. Of course, if you want to rub a little _lower_ , that's fine with me, too," Victor licked his lips, mimicking the start of Yuri's Eros performance in China.

Yuri turned bright red, and turned his face away, cuddling up to Makkachin even more. "Vi-Vi-Victor! Th-that's...!"

Grinning, Victor slipped his finger under Yuri's t-shirt, just rubbing the skin above Yuri's black boxers. "Someday, when I make a salacious suggestion, you won't get embarrassed at all. I don't know if I'm looking forward to that or not! Seeing your face getting all red is pretty nice, too."

Yuri snuggled up to Makkachin. "Makkachin, your Papa has a mean streak in him! What shall we do?" 

Makkachin happily rolled back and forth, inviting Yuri to rub his belly more and more.

Victor looked at the clock, and then he rolled to his side, putting his hand on Yuri's flank. He rubbed his chin on Yuri's shoulder, and whispered into his ear, "Yuri. Happy Birthday."

"Ah!" Yuri tensed up, and he looked around and his hand froze, making Makkachin whimper. He looked at Victor shyly. "Ah... th-thank you. Victor."

Victor smiled brightly, slipping his leg against Yuri's legs. "I'm glad you're back in time for us to celebrate together... though, if we'd been in Moscow together, I was going to suggest slipping off to St. Petersburg before coming back to Japan. I could have shown you around, and taken you to my favorite places...!" He sighed heavily, reaching across Yuri to pet Makkachin.

"That... that would have been nice," Yuri smiled at him. Yuri's smiles were precious to Victor.

"Oh, well. Next year!" Victor promised brightly.

Yuri's eyes widened.

It didn't surprise Victor. He was slowly feeling his way through this new type of relationship, too. Since Yuri wasn't asking him about the future, Victor wasn't pushing it, either. No one he'd ever been involved with in the past had ever _affected_ him like Yuri did. Still, Victor _wanted_ them to celebrate Yuri's birthday together again next year. That meant a lot.

"How do you normally celebrate your birthday?" Victor asked Yuri huskily.

"Um! Uh..." Yuri rubbed around Makkachin's ear. "Normally? I don't really know... I don't think I do anything unusual? But it's hard to think about my birthday at the moment, anyway."

"Your second consecutive Grand Prix Final qualification," Victor beamed. Yuri made a face, but Victor wouldn't let him dwell on the past. "Ah, I wanted to be there to congratulate you!"

"Considering how you surprised me in China... I wonder just what you planned," Yuri teased him.

It was a good opportunity, though. Victor slipped his hand over Yuri's belly and slowly caressed him. "Ooh, it would have been exciting, hm?"

Yuri's cheeks were red, but he was smiling, and he wasn't disagreeing. 

"Was the exhibition fun?" Victor let his lips brush against Yuri's ear as he spoke. Yuri's ear obligingly turned red. 

"Mm. It was... those are always more fun when there are other skaters I'm on good terms with," Yuri shrugged.

"I thought Sara Crispino was a friend of yours," Victor teased.

"That's a whole other matter," he rolled his eyes. The Crispino twins were indeed a case unto themselves. "All I could think about was coming home to you two, though," Yuri rubbed Makkachin's face, and Makkachin closed his eyes, snuffling contentedly. 

Victor kissed under Yuri's ear lightly, trying not to give away too much of his reaction to Yuri's words. "That's too bad. After all your hard work, you should be able to enjoy the fun parts of a competition... well, well, we'll make it up to you. What do you want for your birthday?"

"Eh?" Yuri smiled, turning a little so he could look Victor in the eye better. "That's not necessary!"

"Anything you want... anything at all... I'll make sure to get for you," Victor promised, slipping his hand up Yuri's chest, pressing his fingertips to Yuri's skin. There were many, many things he'd like to get... or _do_ for Yuri...

"No... no, just. Just having you here with me," Yuri mumbled. He laughed self-depreciatingly. "If I could go back in time and tell the me from a year ago that you'd be here for his birthday next year..." Yuri's voice trailed off.

Victor thought about Yuri from _last year_. This scare with Makkachin had hit Yuri especially hard, hadn't it? Victor pressed kisses to Yuri's neck. "If I'd told the me of a year ago that I'd be in love now... he wouldn't have believed it, either," Victor said softly.

Yuri's body tensed and Victor heard his breathing getting ragged. Good. He slipped his arm around Yuri, pulling him closer. 

"Let's have a nice party, then! We'll share katsudon, and we'll get a nice, decadent cake..." Victor suggested.

"No, no," Yuri bit his lip. He put his hand over Victor's on his chest. "I have to be even more careful of my diet until the Final. I can't repeat the same mistakes as last year," he closed his eyes, looking troubled.

Victor leaned over him to kiss Yuri's nose. "You're not alone. I'll be with you, every step of the way."

Yuri opened his eyes, but he still looked troubled. His bottom lip was trembling. 

Victor thought about when Yuri turned his back on Victor last year, and how Yuri had walked away from him. Victor only knew Yuri as _the skater from Japan_ , but he vividly remembered how upset Yuri looked. 

And his coach just stood there while Yuri walked away.

Victor clung to Yuri, holding him tightly. "This is an all-new beginning, for an all-new you." _My love_ , Victor restrained himself from saying.

Slowly, Yuri began to smile. "Yeah... yeah."

"So, then! Tomorrow...!" Victor began.

"We should practice, like normal," Yuri suggested.

"We should celebrate. And relax. It's been a stressful week. It's important to take the time to celebrate those things that are worth celebrating. You never listen to me," he sighed dramatically, "but as your coach, I must insist," Victor nipped at Yuri's earlobe to emphasize his point.

Yuri scrunched up and grinned. "Fine, fine. ...It'll be raining tomorrow. And. Makkachin is still recovering. So. I suppose... a quiet day in... together... will be. Really nice." From the look on his face and the sound of his voice, _really nice_ would appear to be a gross understatement of Yuri's feelings.

Good. "Mm, sounds like we've decided to sleep in! That should be fun... as long as we're together. And just think, in less than a month, you'll have won the Grand Prix Final and the Japanese Nationals, and we'll be able to celebrate _my_ birthday while you're much more relaxed!"

Yuri laughed, letting Victor roll him to his back. "You're getting ahead of yourself, as usual. And. That's right, your birthday is on Christmas..." His eyes were shining brightly as he looked up at Victor lovingly.

Excellent, excellent. Except. "No, no, no," Victor tapped Yuri's nose for emphasis. "My birthday is December 25th. Christmas is on January 7th. I _have_ always thought it was nice that most of the world celebrated my birthday, though! I get a little embarrassed when people say _It's the birthday of the Savior_ , but." He shrugged with great modesty.

Yuri was laughing, and that was good. "Right, right, my mistake. And of course, you're so modest," he leaned up on his elbows and kissed Victor's nose. And then he looked Victor in the eye, and then he kissed Victor's lips, practically begging Victor to push him down into the bed.

Victor wanted to make Yuri happy.

He slipped Yuri's glasses off and put them on the bedside table. His hands moved under Yuri's shirt to push it up his chest as his lips covered Yuri's. Yuri groaned into Victor's kiss, and then he turned his face just enough to break the kiss off. He looked at Victor with such seductive power that Victor felt his dick jump. "But... wait, Makkachin..."

"Not to worry," Victor assured him silkily. He had gotten Yuri's nipples exposed, so he took a lick. Just a taste... "Makkachin is fast asleep." He kissed down Yuri's chest, nipped at his belly button, and then kissed under... he pulled at Yuri's black boxers. Yuri was still protesting ineffectively with his sexy groans, but he lifted his hips at Victor's urging so Victor could toss his underwear aside. Victor looked at Yuri's growing erection. "Happy Birthday, Yuri," he purred, his voice thick with arousal.

"You... you already said that," Yuri pouted.

"Yes, but not to little Yuri," Victor teased, and then he kissed the tip of Yuri's erection, and then the underside of his dick, and then his balls.

Yuri's back arched beautifully and he groaned again, this time much deeper, much more unrestrained. He reached up to grab a hold of the top of the headboard. " _Victor_ ," Yuri purred, and Victor once again congratulated himself on the incredibly brilliant choice to drop everything and move to Japan.

Yuri had magnificently surpassed his expectations in every way!

"Victor... Victor... let's... let's turn off the lights," Yuri looked at Victor's array of bedside lamps.

"No, no, no," Victor grinned, moving up to run his fingers up the inside of Yuri's thigh, up his belly, up his chest to circle his nipple. "Why do you think I have so many lights? I need to see you. Yuri. You are so beautiful. Don't you feel the same way?" Victor challenged, slipping his robe off his shoulder.

Yuri's pupils got wide with desire, and then Yuri surged forward, tackling Victor into the bed. 

Makkachin whined, but Yuri was past hearing, and Victor knew his puppy was just complaining about being stirred.

There was no way he was stopping the birthday boy from getting what he wanted. 

 

 


End file.
